wookiepedianetherlandsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
"Every saga has a beginning." - Tagline Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is een science-fiction fantasy film geschreven en geregisseerd door George Lucas in 1999. Het was de vierde film die vrijgegeven was in de Star Wars saga, en de eerste in termen van interne chronologie. Onder fans wordt de titel vaak afgekort tot "TPM". De film begint als twee Jedi, aangesteld als ambassadeurs om een handelsconflict op te lossen, in de baan komen van de bedreigde planeet Naboo. Wanneer de situatie gewelddadig wordt, moeten de Jedi, samen met Padmé Amidala, koningin van de planeet, Naboo ontvluchten in een poging om de hoofdstad van de Galactic Republic, Coruscant te bereiken. Daar hopen ze op een vreedzaam einde aan het geschil te komen. Langs de route moet het schip stoppen voor reparaties op de planeet Tatooine. Het is daar dat de ontmoeting met Anakin Skywalker, een slaaf die ongewoon sterk is met de Force. Wanneer de groep terugkeert naar Naboo, beseffen ze dat de situatie veel erger is dan ze aanvankelijk had gedacht: de kwade Sith, oude vijanden van de Jedi, zijn teruggekeerd. De release van de film op 19 mei 1999 kwam bijna 16 jaar na de release van de derde film in de serie, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. De release werd vergezeld door een uitgebreide media-aandacht en grote anticipatie. Ondanks gemengde reviews door critici en fans, werd de brutowinst wereldwijd 924,3 miljoen dollar, waardoor het de hoogste brutowinst heeft van de hele Star Wars-saga. Openingstekst Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... Synopsis :"I have a bad feeling about this." "I don't sense anything." "It's not the mission, Master. It's something…elsewhere…elusive." :―Obi-Wan Kenobi tegen Qui-Gon Jinn : :thumb|left|Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan bereiden zich voor om zich uit het Trade Federation vlaggenschip te vechten.Het is het jaar 32 BBY, en een handelsconflict tussen de Trade Federation en de perifere systemen van de Galactic Republic heeft geleid tot een blokkade van de kleine planeet Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, leider van de Galactische Senaat, heeft in het geheim twee Jedi gezonden, Master Qui-Gon Jinn en zijn Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, als ambassadeurs naar het vlaggenschip van de Federation, de Saak'ak, voor een ontmoeting met de onderkoning Nute Gunray en het oplossen van het geschil. Ze weten echter niet dat de Trade Federation een verbond sloot met de mysterieuze Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, die in het geheim Gunray orders gaf Naboo binnen te vallen en de twee Jedi te doden bij hun aankomst. Hun schip, de Radiant VII, wordt vernietigd maar de twee Jedi ontsnappen aan de aanslag met behulp van Force speed en kunnen ontkomen aan de vernietigingsdroïden. Ze verbergen zich aan boord van twee afzonderlijke Federation landingsvaartuigen en ontsnappen op het oppervlak van Naboo. : :thumb|De Jedi bevrijden de koningin en haar bewakers van de Battle DroidsOp het planeetoppervlak redt Qui-Gon de inheemse Gungan Jar Jar Binks van een MTT. Later vallen STAPS aan, maar die worden vernietigd door de Jedi. Jar Jar Binks toont de twee Jedi de weg naar de Gungan onderwaterstad Otoh Gunga om te ontsnappen aan het leger van de Trade Federation. Ondertussen valt de Trade Federation Naboo binnen en neemt hun leider, Padmé Amidala, gevangen. | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |- ! scope="row"| | |} Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Categorie:Artikelen Categorie:Films Categorie:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace